Aidons Naraku!
by RosesTear
Summary: Naraku a besoin d'aide!


**Aidons Naraku**

Aucune lumière ne pouvait traverser les épais nuages mauves qui obscurissaient la région où le château du plus redoutable des adversaires que la bande d'Inu-Yasha n'ait jamais affronté, se situait. Malgré chaque combat exercé contre ce dernier, il revinnait toujours accompagné d'une surprise. Ah! Comme ils s'en seraient bien passé de ses surprises aussi… surprenante. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Naraku n'avait pas refait surface depuis justement, sa dernière défaite contre ceux-ci. Cela allait bientôt faire trois longues semaines qu'il n'avait montrer aucun signe de vie, manifestation ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Non, il avait simplement encore déplacé sa demeure et était resté enfermé dans l'une de ses plus sombres pièces. Personne d'autre que Kanna, la plus fidèle de ses créations n'avait le droit d'y entrer et c'est aussi la seule qui pouvait en ressortir. Excepter que cette fois, son maître agissait… bizarrement.

« Tient, mais qu'est-ce que c'est? » s'exclama le terrible maître en regardant au travers du miroir de sa plus fidèle création.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Kanna écouta attentivement tout en arrêtant sur l'image demandée. Sûrement avait-il vu ce démon à moitié humain…

« Ils se pensent tellement forts… ils se promènent là, comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne se soucient pas de ce qui se passera une fois que je me serais décidé à les tuer…non. Se promenant, main dans la main… Ah! Mais bientôt, ils ne seront plus de ce monde. Haha… haha ha… HAHAHAHA! »

Le démon à moitié humain avait l'habitude de se parler à lui-même quand il regardait aller le groupe d'Inu-Yasha, mais cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas de ses ennemis habituels… En réalité, Naraku était en train de regarder des enfants s'amuser dans un village quelconque. Kanna ne passa aucun commentaire, comme à son habitude, sauf qu'elle commençait à se poser de sérieuses de questions. Mais bon, elle oublierait sûrement tout ceci dans quelques heures.

« En plus, poursuivit le maître, ils se croient chanceux d'avoir une famille qui les aime et avec qui ils peuvent entretenir des discutions! Eh bien, j'ai des petites nouvelles pour eux, bientôt ils n'auront plus rien du tout!Haha ha! »

En voyant son maître rire aux éclat l'enfant démone se dit alors que si elle avait des émotions, ce serait la peur qu'elle ressentirait en ce moment.

« PARCE QU'ILS SE PENSENT PLUS FORT QUE MOI, PARCE QU'ILS SONT HEUREUX HEIN? EH BIEN, ON VA VOIR SI ILS SONT HEUREUX LORSQUE JE LES AURAI TOUS DÉTRUIT! » Un autre rire ce fit entendre de la par de Naraku, qui soudainement reprit son sérieux.

D'accord… maintenant, Kanna se posait d'avantages de questions! Et encore une fois, si elle avait des émotions, cette fois-ci elle serait terrifiée. Même qu'elle se demanda si son maître n'aurait pas besoin de l'aide d'un…psychologue, car plus le temps passait en plus, celle-ci se demandait si Naraku avait vécu de grands traumatismes dont il ne se serait jamais remis… Ou plutôt Onigumo. Jamais ils n'avaient su son passé, seleulement qu'il avait été autrefois un voleur. Et peut-être que cela affectait son maître en plus de l'amour impartagé qu'il ressentait envers la prêtresse Kikyo… Bref, il avait plusieurs possibilités! Pour en être sûr, elle devait confier à quelqu'un se problème qu'elle avait découvert chez lui, pour trouver une solution, car cela allait peut-être les nuirent dans les jours à venir... Qui sait?

« Bon, ça suffit Kanna, tu peux disposer. »

Dés qu'il eut dit cette phrase, son créateur partit de la pièce. La jeune démone en profita alors pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à résoudre ce GROS problème. La première personne à qui elle pensa fut Kagura, sa grande sœur. Elle était quand même compréhensible et à l'écoute (à l'exception de quand Sesshomaru-sama habitait son esprit). Elle la chercha dans tout le château, mais ne la trouva nul part. Naraku l'avait sans doute envoyé en mission… Elle se tourna alors vers son deuxième choix; Kohaku! Il était intelligent et pourrait probablement l'aider à trouver solution à son problème. Mais encore une fois, elle ne le trouva nul part. Kanna s'assit donc sur le balcon et tenta de résoudre ce problème d'elle-même. À peine était-elle assise, qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle lui lancer :

« Ello Kanna, as-tu vu Naraku? J'ai besoin de savoir qui je dois tuer comme j'ai déjà envoyé mes dernières victimes de l'autre côté. Je m'ennuis un peu tu vois. »

La petite se retourna pour faire face à Hakudoushi. Il venait tout juste de finir sa mission et fixait celle-ci en attendant une réponse de sa part. Son dernier choix aurait été de ce confier à lui, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution puisqu'il était le seul dans les environs.

« Bon d'accord, j'ai compris, tu ne me répondra sûrement pas puisque tu ne parles jamais. »

Il soupira. « Sincèrement, tu devrais penser à dire ce que tu penses de temps en temps. Tu ne trouves pas ça ennuyeux de ne jamais dire quoi que ce soit? »

Ce dernier était sur le point de partir lorsque celle-ci lui barra la route sans rien ajouter. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Kanna de parler sans qu'on lui ordonne.

« …Oui? Pourquoi me barres-tu la route? As-tu quelque chose à dire pour une fois? »

En laissant échapper un soupir à son tour, elle lui répondit :

« Naraku est étrange, je crois qu'il a des sérieux problèmes… psychologique… »

Elle ne put continuer la suite de sa phrase, on pourrait presque dire qu'elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir dit le fond de sa pensée sans l'autorisation de son créateur. Quant à Hakudoushi, lui, était trop surprit pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait vraiment quelque chose à lui dire… Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'ailleurs, alors la situation le fit rire.

« HAHAHAHA! Je n'arrive pas la le croire, tu as parlé! Haha ha! »

Sur ce, il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, la laissant sans réplique. Kanna ne rajouta rien, en effet, elle était au courant que ce qu'il venait de faire était parfaitement son genre. Toujours moqueur, sarcastique et sûr de lui. Le sosie de Naraku… Non, elle ne pouvait espérer aucune aide de sa part, définitivement…

Pendant ce temps, quelque part au saint de la sombre demeure, Hakudoushi riait encore. Lorsque soudain, il accrocha la démone du vent, Kagura, au passage.

« …Pourquoi tu ris autant? » Lui demanda-t-elle et subitement, regretta d'avoir osé poser cette question. Ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres que l'enfant démon répondit :

« Kanna c'est confié à moi. »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises et dit-moi la vrai raison maintenant? »

La femme démone ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Tout le monde savait que Kanna était la création la plus fidèle de Naraku et qu'elle parlait TRÈS rarement à tout le monde mis à par leur maître. Et puis aussi, qui voudrait se confier à Hakudoushi? Personne, pas même la personne la plus seule au monde.

« Non non, je suis sérieux, elle s'est vraiment confier à moi! » insista-t-il.

« Ferme-la! Kanna ne parle à personne à part Naraku; elle ne parle que si il lui en donne la permission. Tu le sais très bien ça, alors arrêtes de me prendre pour une idiote! »

Kagura demeura sceptique, ce qu'il disait n'était impossible.

« En parlant de Naraku, devine ce qu'elle est venu me dire? »

« Quoi? Que s'est un crétin et qu'il faut le tuer une bonne fois pour toute? »

« Arrête de faire de la projection » lui coupa froidement l'enfant démon.

Honteuse de s'être fait prendre aux mots, la démone du vent baissa la tête et resta silencieuse. Hakudoushi poursuivit :

« Non, mais elle m'a dit qu'il avait des problèmes psychologiques! »

Juste le fait d'avoir dit cette phrase lui donna le goût de pouffer de rire, une nouvelle fois.

Kagura, elle, releva subitement la tête en entendant cela et ne pus s'empêcher de répliquer :

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire? Tu es en train de me dire que Kanna, la création la plus obéissante de nous tous, irait parler en mal de SON maitre à toi, la création de Naraku la moins digne de confiance! Non mais, tu me prends pour une idiote! »

La femme démone commençait à ce fâcher sérieusement, comment pouvait-il espérer lui faire gober ça?

« Si c'est tellement stupide, pourquoi je mentirais? Ça ne serait pas encore plus idiot ? »

Encore une fois prit aux mots, Kagura demeura silencieuse.

« Mais tu as raisons pour un points; pourquoi elle est allez dire ça à moi? À moins que ce qu'elle tentait de dire était que Naraku avait de RÉEL problèmes émotionnels… Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux trouver une solution avant que ceci ne dégénèrent complètement, car si Kanna s'en est plain, c'est que c'est grave puisqu'elle est toujours… neutre? »

« Comme si tu ne m'apprenais rien, j'ai toujours su qu'il était détraqué! J'ai même essayé de l'aider une fois, bien avant que tu ne viennes au monde d'ailleurs… »

_Flashback_

« Tu sais Naraku… »

Cela allait faire une semaine le que maître de Kagura n'était sortit de cette pièce peut éclairer. Le démon à moitié humain, le dos adossé sur le mur ne prit pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, ni même de la regarder.

« …ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ton envie de transformer le monde en un véritable enfer, est peut-être dû à un traumatisme que tu aurais put avoir alors que tu étais encore jeune? »

Naraku tourna lentement la tête en directions de Kagura et la fixa longuement avant de dire :

« Kagura… sais-tu ce que ça fait de se faire arracher chaque organes de son corps, alors que l'on est encore en vie? »

« …Non. » répondit celle-ci.

« Eh bien, si tu ne te mets pas à courir très vite, tu vas bientôt le savoir. »

Sans rien ajouter, Kagura déguerpit de la sale.

_EndoftheFlashBack_

« Moi, je ne m'en mêle plus. » dit finalement la femme démone en se préparant à partir.

L'enfant démon prit quelque seconde avant de reparler à son tour.

« Tu sais… tu dis souvent du mal de Naraku sans t'en rendre compte, et si un petit oiseau irait tout lui raconter? »

La démone du vent lui lança un regard meurtrier et finit par capituler.

« Comme tu veux… stupide gosse. » laissa échapper celle-ci.

« Pardon? »

« Non, rien. »

« C'est mieux, bonne fille. »

Continua-t-il en souriant malicieusement. Kagura était tellement facile à manipuler pour lui; il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait sans qu'elle ne proteste. Et ensembles, ils finirent par dénicher un psychologue et le ramenèrent au château. Bien sûr, ils durent enlever le gars puisqu'il était mort de peur à la simple idée de faire face au redoutable Naraku. Enfin arriver, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs maître qui était encore une fois, dans la même pièce accompagner de Kanna.

« Hakudoushi, Kagura, qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Pourquoi emmenez-vous cet homme avec vous? Un humain en plus! »

« Maître Naraku… j'éprouve beaucoup de sympathie envers vous, mais nous croyons tous que cet homme vous sera très utile. » lui dit le jeune démon en tentant de calmer la colère de son créateur.

Le démon à moitié humain leva un sourcil. « Et en quoi un humain me serait utile? » demanda-t-il, de plus en plus énervé.

« Eh bien… » Voilà le moment qu'il redoutait le plus. En prenant une bonne respiration, Hakudoushi continua :

« C'est un psychologue… »

Il eut quelques minutes de silence, puis tout le monde pu entendre Naraku se craquer les jointures avant de ce lever.

« Y a-t-il d'autre personnes qui croient que j'ai besoin d'un psychologue dans cette pièce? » Demanda-t-il fermement.

Sans prendre son temps ou même hésiter, Kanna leva lentement la main. Kagura hésita un moment, mais lorsque Hakudoushi lui donna un coup de coude, elle leva la main à son tour. Naraku les dévisagea alors du regard.

« Alors vous me prenez tous pour un fou, c'est bien ça? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de ses créations.

« Eh bien, vous savez quoi? Ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis pas fou. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai autre fois été un orphelin qui n'a jamais connu l'amour d'une famille, que j'ai des problèmes psychologiques. Ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'une autre fois je me suis fait brûler vivant que je suis singlé! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE J'AI TUÉ LA SEULE FEMME QUE J'AI JAMAIS AIMÉ QUE ÇA FAIT DE MOI UN FOU! »

Encore une fois ce fut le silence, on entendit seulement le bruit du pauvre psychologue qui tremblait dans la pièce

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN MALADE! JE VAIS BIEN! ET TOI, CRÈVE! »

Ce n'est qu'en ce retournant brusquement vers l'homme, que celui-ci tomba raide mort… Tout le monde ravala ensuite leur salive. Naraku se tourna ensuite vers eux, les fixant de ses yeux rouge sang, puis termina avec :

« QUANT À VOUS, VOUS ALLEZ PAYER POUR VOTRE TRAHISON EN ME NETOYANT CE PLANCHER! JE VEUX Y VOIR MON REFLET LORSQUE JE REVIENDRAI! ALLEZ, ET QUE ÇA SAUTE! »

Quelques minutes plus tard après cette chaleureuse conversation…

« D'accord, ce type a vraiment des problèmes. Mais je crois que pour nôtre santé nous devrions tenter de nous y habituer ou on risque de finir comme lui.(psychologue) » Commenta Hakudoushi, bien adossé contre le mur.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en mêlé, mais non, il fallait qu'on le provoque! »

Fit remarquer la démone du vent, encore en train de nettoyer.

« Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose Kagura? »

« Non... rien. »

« Bonne fille. »

Et ce fut la dernière fois que l'on tenta d'aider Naraku avec ses problèmes personnels… 


End file.
